


talk that talk to me all night

by doingthemost



Series: make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bossy Bottom Alexis Rose, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, F/F, Let Alexis Rose Eat, Long-Distance Relationship, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Twyla Sands, Twyla Sands' Freckles, discourse on the word "cunt", lil bit of marriage/commitment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: "Yeah, Lex. I think about that sometimes.""Do you wanna... Think about it right now? Like,together?""... I've never done that before.""Is that a yes or a no, babe? But, like, totally no pressure.""Yes. I – yes."Alexis and Twyla make the most of the long distance.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: make me feel like i'm the only girl in the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	talk that talk to me all night

**Author's Note:**

> Fic and section titles are from "Talk That Talk" by Rihanna. Thank you to the Ladies Room and Team Smut for the encouragement, Januarium for the initial idea, and singsongsung for the beta!

**One.**

"I miss you so much, Twy."

"I miss you, too. So much. I wish you didn't live so far away." 

"Me, too." 

"But you're making your dreams come true."

"I _know_ , but – Twy? Will you tell me what you miss about me?"

"Everything, Lex. I miss waking up next to you."

"Mm, me too." 

"And I miss... just being with you. You know what I mean? I miss looking up and knowing that you're right there with me."

" _Totally_ , babe."

"I kind of got used to being alone. Before we started all of this."

"But even though I'm not there right now, you're not alone. Like, I'm always thinking about you." 

"Me, too. I think about you all the time."

"Do you ever think about the night before you flew back home, last time you were here?"

"When we went to that Italian restaurant?"

"Yes, and that was super yummy, but – I'm not thinking about that _exact_ moment right now?" 

"What are you thinking about?"

"You in my shower? When you put my hands over my head and held them there?"

"Oh. I – Yeah, Lex. I think about that sometimes."

"Do you wanna... Think about it right now? Like, _together_?"

"... I've never done that before."

"Is that a yes or a no, babe? But, like, totally no pressure."

"Yes. I – yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." 

"What're you doing, babe?"

"I – I'm touching myself, Lex."

"Mm, me too, babe."

"I wish it was you."

"You sound so good, Twy. All those cute lil' noises you make just for me."

"Yeah. Just for you, Lex."

"What're you thinking about?"

"... You."

"What about me?"

"That night you mentioned."

"What about it, babe?"

"You – what you were just saying."

"In the shower, Twy?"

"Yeah."

"And you wouldn't let me touch you until I'd had enough?"

"I – _yeah_."

"And you made me come _so hard_ , babe?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Lex –"

"I was so wet for you that night, Twy. I'm always so wet for you."

"I know, babe. Always."

"You sound like you're getting close, babe. Are you?"

"Yeah –"

"I want your tongue on my clit, Twy. I want my legs over your shoulders –"

" _Fuck_ , Lex –"

"Yeah, Twy? You like it when I talk to you like this, don't you?"

"Yeah – don't stop, babe –"

"Almost as much as you like getting your lips on my cunt, right?"

"I – _Alexis_ –"

"Are you gonna come for me? Do it, babe, I bet you look so good on your bed all spread out for me –"

"Lex – Lex, babe, don't stop –"

" _Yes_ , Twy, come for me, baby –"

"Come on, Lex –" 

"... Fuck, Twy, that was so hot." 

"Yeah. I – wow."

"Wow is right, babe. We're definitely doing that again."

  


* * *

  


**And two.**

"Hey, Lex?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"The other night, when we were..."

"Having phone sex?"

"Yeah." 

"What about it?"

"You said the word, um..."

"Cunt?"

"Yeah."

"It was kind of, like – a heat of the moment thing."

"I guess I didn't know it was okay to use it."

"I wasn't, like, calling someone that, though. You know? Like, I was talking about my own." 

"Yeah, I know. ... I think it's just in my head as like, something to never say."

"And I get that. ... LIke, I _totally_ get that. I just – don't you think it's, like, a little unfair and sexist that the worst thing you can call someone is, like – a word to refer to someone's vagina?"

"... I guess when you put it that way, yeah." 

"But I won't say it again if you don't like it."

"No, it's – that's a good point, Lex." 

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"... But since we were, um, talking about phone sex?"

"Yes, Twyla?"

"Do you want to?"

"Babe, I thought you'd never ask."

"Okay." 

"What're you wearing?"

"Um, just my PJs. Why, what are you wearing?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Already? Or you knew that we were going to –"

"Babe, it's like, setting the scene? I'm actually in my PJs, too."

"Then why did you say you weren't wearing anything?"

"It was for, like, the _ambiance_." 

"I love you."

"I love you, too. ... Why don't you tell me what made you make that sound just now, babe?"

"I – Lex –"

"It's just me, Twy, just you and me. … But you also don't have to say stuff if you don't want? Totally whatever you're comfortable with, I'm good."

"I think I'm just... It's different when you're not right in front of me."

"I know, babe. You don't seem to have a problem bossing me around face-to-face."

"I'll work on it."

"You don't have to."

"I know. But I – I will."

"Okay, Twy. Whatever you want to do's good with me. ... But you know I love hearing that sweet lil' voice of yours boss me around, right?"

"Yeah. I know you like that." 

"You're so beautiful, Twy. You have, like, this angelic glow around you. Everyone thinks you're such a good girl. But when you're with me and we're alone and you tell me all the dirty stuff you want to do to me?" 

"Lex – That's all okay, right?"

" _Twy_ , yes – it's so okay, like, way more than okay. I get so fucking turned on by that."

"Oh. I – You're just so fucking hot, Lex. I've _always_ wanted you."

"I know, babe. You gotta get out, like, three years' worth of wanting to fuck me."

" _Yeah_ , Lex – God – I wanted you so much."

"Did you ever do this back then? Touch yourself and think about me? It's okay, you can tell me."

"I – All the time, babe."

"I wish I'd known, Twy. That we could be like this – that I knew that I'd fall in love with you. That I would love you so fucking much." 

"I love you, Lex. But it's okay. We weren't – there was – we weren't ready. We had to get to here. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And we have the rest of our lives to love each other." 

"I – Twyla –"

"Is that too much?"

"No – tell me about it. Tell me how you're gonna love me forever."

"Really?"

"Yes – I never want to lose you, like what happened with – what happened before. I love you." 

"Are you gonna get off to me telling you how much I love you, Lex?"

"Stop laughing –"

"Sorry, I just – I love you, Alexis. You're it for me. You've always been it for me. I don't want anyone else but you – wow, you're _really_ into this –"

"I was already – fuck, Twy, I'm getting so close –"

"I miss you, Lex. You sound so good, I wish I was there right now."

"I love you."

"I love you too – fuck yourself, baby, and think about me." 

"I'm always thinking about you – I wish it was you. I wanna ride your hand and pull your hair and bite those cute lil' lips of yours –"

"When we figure out the distance thing, Lex, you can do that every day."

"Fuck, Twy - I'm gonna –"

"God, Lex, I can't believe you're all mine –" 

"All yours, baby. I'm all yours. Are you gonna come for me, too?"

"Yeah – so close, Lex –"

"I love hearing you do that."

"I love when you make me do that."

"... Twy, did you – when you said that you were gonna love me for the rest of your life."

"Yeah?"

"Was that, like. How I said I wasn't wearing anything but I was. Was it for – like, you weren't just saying that to set the scene, right?"

"No, Lex. I – I want to be with you forever. For as long as you'll let me."

"For forever."

"Yes. I love _you_ , Alexis. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you, Twyla. And I'm yours. For forever."

  


* * *

  


**And a three.**

"I had a dream about you last night."

"Ooh, Twy, like a _sexy_ dream?"

"I actually can't really remember. I just know you were here with me, and I woke up thinking about you. Not that that's different from other mornings, but it was... It's silly. But it was nice to spend some time with you in my mind." 

"You're so sweet, babe. And I can't wait until the next time I get to visit you."

"Did you ever think you'd miss Schitt's Creek?" 

"Not when I first got there."

"I didn't think so."

"But after I met you, and we became friends... You're why I stayed, Twy. I mean, when Klair gave me a chance to leave. I didn't – I thought about you and how I used to be with you and how she was when she was in the café and you... You made me better, you know? You and... everyone else. I couldn't become that person again. So I stayed."

"I'm glad you stayed."

"Me, too."

"And we have enough staff now, so when you're here, I can take the whole time off."

"Yay, Twy! When was the last time you _really_ had time off when you were at home?"

"God, I can't even remember." 

"And I'm _so_ proud of you for giving yourself this gift. But maybe we could, like... Go to the café after hours? Like, when I'm there?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm sure you've had dirty lil' daydreams about me at work."

"Maybe just, um. Once or twice." 

"That's it?"

"Okay, a few more times than that."

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have sex _in_ the café?"

"No."

" _Really_?"

"... Okay, maybe once." 

"Just once?"

"You really want this, don't you? Sex in the café?"

"I don't think you know how cute you are in that apron of yours. I used to love watching you tie it around your waist."

"Really? My apron was a turn on?"

" _Yes_ , babe."

"It was always the highlight of my day, whenever the door would open and I'd see you coming in." 

"Seeing you was always the highlight of mine."

"... So hypothetically, um. What would we do there?"

"Ooh, I'm turning off the TV, if we're doing this."

"Yeah, I think we are." 

"So we'd have to go there when it's late, right? And I think, 'cause every time you're at work you have to be on your feet, I think you'd have to sit. Maybe you could sit where I always did, at the counter, and I could spread you open and get my fingers on your clit." 

"But the windows –"

"Don't worry about the windows, babe. This is a _fantasy_."

"Okay."

"What are you doing right now, babe?"

"Touching my clit, like you said you were."

"Fuck, Twy – _yes_. Keep doing that."

"Oh, are you in charge tonight?"

"Of course I am."

"What if I didn't do what you told me to do?"

"I'd know. And then I'd have to punish you when I get there." 

"I – this doesn't seem fair."

"Why, babe? How could you possibly be in charge right now when you won't tell me exactly what you want me to do?" 

"Lex –" 

"Yes, Twyla?"

"I –"

"Did you want something, Twyla? I think you're gonna have to use your words if you do."

" _Lex_ , baby, please –"

"Tell me what you want, Twyla, and I'll see if you can have it."

"I want you to let me come. Please."

"Mm, who's in charge now, babe?"

"You are, Alexis."

"And you think I should let you do what?"

"I want to come for you, Alexis, _please_ –"

"God, Twy, _yes_ – start fucking yourself, but you can't come unless you tell me about it."

"Lex – Alexis – fuck – feels so good, babe."

"Better than me, baby?"

"No."

"Tell me, Twy, and maybe I'll let you get close."

"Nothing's better than you, Lex. I love when you fuck me. You make me come so hard –"

"How many fingers, babe?"

"Two."

"Go back to one, Twy."

" _Lex_ –"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, but – Lex, _please_ –"

"You think you deserve it, baby?"

" _Yes_ – please, Lex, I'm being so good for you, please –"

"Do it, baby. Come on, Twy, I know you're so close. I am too, baby, come on –"

"Fuck, Lex – Alexis –"

"Fuck. That was so good, babe. ... Maybe I should be in charge more often."

"Maybe."

"Oh, did you not enjoy that? Because it seems like you did..."

"Lex, you know I did."

"Good. ... It was okay, right?"

"Yes, Lex. We can – switch it up more."

"Really, babe?"

"Yes. But no sex for real in the café."

" _Twy_ –"

"I'm pretty sure that would violate every health code."

"But isn't that what makes it so hot?"

"Yeah. But next time, I'm back in charge." 

"We'll see about that."

"Oh, we will."

  


* * *

  


**And four.**

"Yes, Twy? Did you want something?"

"You can't just – send me photos like that while I'm at work."

"Why not? No one else sees them."

"Because sometimes I check my phone when I'm behind the counter."

"Maybe you shouldn't do that if you don't want the possibility of someone else seeing my boobs."

"It's not like every text you send me is a photo of your boobs."

"Maybe they will be now! Since my boobs are feeling, like, super unappreciated right now." 

"Lex, you know I love your boobs."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you still at work?"

"No. Chelsea came in early, so I left."

"Good. I don't like when you work on Saturdays."

"It's not so bad, Lex. And someone has to!"

"I know, but I want you all to myself."

"I'm home now."

"Love that for you, babe. What're you gonna do this afternoon?"

"I was thinking about reading a book, taking a bath, telling my girlfriend how much I love her..."

"All _super_ good priorities."

"Maybe look at that photo you sent while I get off. I don't know. We'll see."

"So you liked what you saw?"

"You wore my favourite bra. Of course I did."

"I'm still wearing it."

"Interesting."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to do something about it?"

"Yeah, Lex."

"Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

"Lex – I want you to pinch your nipples for me."

"Through the bra, Twy?"

"Yeah."

"I did it just like you do, babe."

"Good, Lex. Bet you look so sexy. Are you wearing the matching panties, too?"

"Fuck, Twy – yes." 

"Touch them, babe. Are they wet?"

"So wet, baby. I've been thinking about you all day, waiting for this." 

"Don't take them off yet. You can keep touching yourself through them, but just that." 

" _Yes_ , Twy – you're doing such a good job, baby. This is so fucking hot."

"Yeah? Tell me how hot?"

" _So_ hot, babe – I'm going crazy. I miss seeing your cute lil' face and freckles between my thighs."

"Fuck, Lex, I wish I was there. I love you so much."

"I love you, baby. Love you bossing me around like you're supposed to." 

"I thought you wanted to switch it up more."

"Yes, but – Twy, I love this more. I love being yours. Make me yours, baby."

"Good girl. Take your bra off, babe, but that's it."

"Twy, please – I want you so much, I'm aching for you –"

"What do you want, baby?"

"I want you, Twy, want you so much. Want you to make me come so hard."

"Because you're mine."

"Yes, Twy – I'm yours, baby, all yours. Please, let me do it –"

"Okay, Lex – take them off –"

" _Fuck_ , Twy, I'm so wet. Fuck –"

"Wish I could taste you, babe."

"Where, baby? What would you do? Tell me."

"I want my tongue on your clit, Lex. I want –"

"What, baby? What do you want?"

"Want my mouth on your cunt."

"Oh, my god –"

"Is that okay –"

" _Fuck_ , Twy, that just got me so close –"

"Don't stop, Lex – I'm right there with you, babe, fuck my mouth –"

"Oh, my _god_ , Twyla –"

"Yeah, Alexis? Are you gonna –"

"Yeah, yes, fuck –"

"Come for me, Lex –"

"You too, babe, please – yes, Twy, come on –"

"... Was that okay?"

"Oh, my god, Twy, _yes_. Holy shit."

"You're sure?"

" _Yes_. Didn't you have fun?"

"Yes, but – I want to make sure you did, too."

"Let's see. I just had super hot phone sex with my super hot girlfriend." 

"Okay. I get it."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah. I – it was kind of scary for me. But yeah. I liked it." 

"We don't have to do it again if you don't want to. Like that, I mean."

"No, I... do. I do want to again."

"Okay, good. 'Cause if we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives, we should get in all the practice now."

"Thanks for... you know. Pushing me out of my comfort zone."

"Any time, babe. I can't wait for our forever." 

"Me, too, Lex. I love you so much. We'll be together again before you know it, okay?"

"I know, Twy. I love you, too."


End file.
